


Беспроигрышный вариант

by 2Y5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Not Incest, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Энакин и Оби-Ван - посредники, посланные Советом, дабы добиться перемирия двух враждующих народов. Люк - сын посла одной из враждующих сторон.<br/>Энакин и Люк не родственники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написалось даже не по заявке, а на хотелку XD Пришла ко мне Another01 и сказала: "Хочу!". Хотеть, как говорится, не вредно ;-)  
> Вторая часть написалась под "Требую, чтобы стало стыдно!". Мне прям бросили вызов... *щелкает пальцами и доламывает клавиатуру*
> 
> Посвящается Another01, как неожиданно XD 
> 
> Энакину 26 лет, Люку 18 лет, они НЕ родственники, это AU и OOC.

Энакин поспешно приводил себя в порядок в ванной комнате и тихо ругался себе под нос недостойными мастера-джедая выражениями. Перед внутренним взором Скайуокера стояло полное ехидства лицо его бывшего мастера, по совместительству напарника в переговорах на этой отдаленной планете Оби-Вана.   
  
Только вчера двум джедаям наконец-то удалось примирить две враждующие стороны, после двух недель утомительнейших переговоров, единственным развлечением в которых для Энакина было наблюдение за сыном посла одной из сторон – Люком. Милейший мальчишка, только-только отметивший совершеннолетие, как сумел разузнать Скайуокер, выглядел моложе своего возраста – золотистые волосы, голубые глаза, а эта ямочка на подбородке…   
  
Вечером того же дня на празднестве по случаю перемирия джедай не упустил случая познакомиться с этим многообещающим юношей поближе, не взирая на все саркастичные реплики Оби-Вана по поводу того, что ему в его двадцать шесть пора бы уже искать партнеров себе по возрасту.   
  
И угораздило же Энакина в этот же вечер поспорить с Кеноби о том, что он точно следующим утром прибудет на подписание мирного договора, причем без опоздания. Все дело было в том, что Скайуокер из принципа не любил присутствовать на этом окончательном этапе переговоров, потому как, как правило, уставал как черт еще в первые дни их начала – часто враждующие стороны вели себя весьма агрессивно и громко. Эни не видел смысла во всех этих помпезных речах, льстивых улыбках и формальных подписях еще буквально недавно угрожавших разорвать глотки друг другу людей или не совсем людей. Поэтому он постоянно опаздывал, а при возможности – вообще уклонялся от этой своей обязанности, часто ставя своих напарников в неудобное положение. Все это повторялось настолько часто, что другие джедаи попросту отказывались работать со Скайуокером на подобного рода миссиях.  
  
Своеобразным козлом отпущения стал Оби – за все годы падаванства Энакина у того развилось просто нескончаемое терпение, которое он, впрочем, компенсировал постоянными саркастичными подколами Скайуокера, на один из которых не совсем трезвый Избранный и повелся.  
  
И теперь Энакин, проспавший два будильника, которые демонстративно установил перед носом Кеноби, судорожно пытался успеть все и сразу – расчесать волосы, побриться, почистить зубы, одеться…  
  
Уже закончивший с водными процедурами и одевший брюки Скайуокер метался по комнате в поисках рубашки. На этой планете были свои понятия о моде и внешнем виде, поэтому, дабы не обидеть правителей нейтральной территории, джедаи были вынуждены сменить свой гардероб на время пребывания здесь. Частью которого были рубашки на пуговицах и брюки преимущественно темных оттенков с выглаженными стрелками. Подобные он видел в старинных голофильмах о втором тысячелетии. И теперь эту самую рубашку, сегодня белого цвета, он разыскивал, хотя точно помнил, что вчера она висела на вешалке вместе с брюками, на дверце шкафа, постиранная и выглаженная, когда они с Люком буквально ввалились внутрь, не в силах выпустить друг друга из объятий и хоть на секунду перестать целоваться…  
  
Поглощенный приятными воспоминаниями, Энакин на мгновение замер, улыбаясь своим мыслям, и тут же услышал голос позади себя:  
  
\- Не это ли ты ищешь?..  
  
Скайуокер обернулся и застыл повторно.  
  
Перед панорамным окном стоял Люк. В той самой белой выглаженной рубашке - только в ней - и мягко улыбался, застенчиво сверкая глазами из-под растрепанной челки.  
  
На фоне льющегося яркого солнечного света он выглядел необычайно юным и хрупким – ткань просвечивала, позволяя увидеть контуры гибкого тела, скрытого чуть мешковатой из-за большого размера одежкой. Волосы золотились, из длинных рукавов выглядывали только пальцы, пара пуговиц сверху была расстегнута, обнажая загорелую кожу груди и засос сразу под правой ключицей, который Энакин оставил, когда Люк…  
  
Джедай тряхнул головой, отгоняя уже подбирающееся к нему марево желания. Ему нужно было торопиться – если он проиграет этот спор, то Оби-Ван будет ему припоминать это до конца жизни, а такого Скайуокеру уже не вынести.  
  
\- Люк, я тороплюсь, сними, пожалуйста, ее и отдай. Только не помни!  
  
Юноша притворно надул губы и протянул руки вперед. Энакина как обожгло – в такой позе, с надутыми губками, он выглядел таким развратным… Черт!  
  
\- Мне нельзя опаздывать, пойми!..  
  
\- Но она так приятно льнет к коже… Такая мягкая и в то же время немного жесткая… в определенных местах.  
  
Люк легко провел ладонью от живота до груди, чуть задев уже возбужденно торчащий сосок. Энакин проследил это движение голодным взглядом.  
  
\- Я обещаю, мы сможем встретиться после, но сейчас…  
  
Джедай шагнул к любовнику, но тот сделал плавный шаг назад.  
  
\- Ну, чего тебе стоит… Подумаешь – какая-то рубашка… А мне так в ней удобно, хотя она и велика, - Люк прошелся перед Скайуокером, чуть поведя плечом так, что ткань сползла, соблазнительно обнажая упругую гладкую кожу.   
  
\- Люк, я правда не могу сейчас…  
  
\- Но у тебя же есть и другие, а белая только одна, а белый - мой любимый цвет, хотя я бы хотел, чтобы она еще и пахла тобой… - юноша потянулся поправить сползшую сторону, как бы невзначай проводя носом по накрахмаленному воротнику, после проходясь пальцами по ключице и переходя на шею.  
  
Энакин мысленно взвыл, чувствуя, как сам возбуждается от всего этого, как тает его решимость утереть Оби-Вану нос.  
  
\- Люк, я тебе клянусь, потом – все, что угодно!  
  
\- Ну ладно, ладно! – мальчишка топнул ногой и вновь протянул руки вперед. – Тогда сними ее с меня сам, а то я боюсь… испачкать, - и многозначительно посмотрел вниз. Энакин проследил за его взглядом и только тут заметил, что спереди ткань начала приподниматься, обозначая возбуждение Люка.  
  
Издав что-то среднее между стоном и рычанием, джедай подскочил к нему в мгновение ока, но тот ловко увернулся.  
  
\- Осторожнее! Ты же сам сказал – ее ни в коем случае нельзя помять! – Искры смеха в глазах ясно дали Энакину понять, чего мальчишка добивается. Что ж, хочет поиграть? Поиграем… И к ситхам этот спор и Оба-Вана в догонку!  
  
\- Тогда я прошу тебя стоять ровно и… - мягкое скольжение ладони поверх ткани, от живота вниз и прямо по наливающемуся стволу, и ниже, вслед за судорожным вдохом Люка. - …не шевелиться.  
  
Мгновенно потемневшие глаза мальчишки впились в его лицо, но не зря же Энакин годами тренировал свою джедайскую выдержку. С трудом, но сохраняя спокойное выражение, он аккуратно расстегнул первую нижнюю пуговицу.   
  
Головка вставшего пениса показалась из-под полов, алая, мягкая, с капелькой смазки на кончике.  
  
Мгновенно дрожь прошла по всему телу Люка, не оставшаяся не замеченной и его партнером – прохладный воздух коснулся члена.  
  
«Какой же ты еще… нежный, юный» - подумал Энакин, кончиками пальцев касаясь кожи, прежде чем расстегнуть вторую пуговицу. Губы Люка приоткрылись, выпуская наружу тихий стон, язычок пробежался по все еще алому от частых укусов ночью, зацелованному рту.  
  
\- Мне нравится… как она скользит по телу… - выдохнул этот маленький засранец хриплым голосом, сбивая к черту всю концентрацию Скайуокера, - …но твои прикосновения мне нравятся гораздо больше…  
  
Он привстал на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до лица Энакина, и медленно и влажно поцеловал его, аккуратно перехватывая своими руками ладони вновь замершего мужчины. Едва ощутимо толкнул его вперед, на что тот лишь молча подчинился, отступая, пока край кровати не ударил его под колени, заставляя упасть на пружинящий матрас. Не теряя времени, мягко изгибаясь, Люк уселся сверху него, осторожно, черт его побери, расправляя ткань, раздвигая полы, давая своему члену больше свободы. Влажная полоска от смазки с головки его члена осталась аккурат над ремнем так и не снятых Скайуокером брюк, и на какое-то время Энакин просто залип взглядом на этом блестящем влажном пятне. Словно сомнамбула, он протянул руку вперед, подушечками пальцев коснулся уретры, собирая выступившую смазку, а потом потянул пальцы в рот, поднимая взгляд на лицо своего юного любовника.  
  
Глаза Люка были почти черные от возбуждения, следили за каждым его движением, щеки порозовели от прилившей крови, рот открылся, прерывистые, тяжелые вдохи оглашали всю комнату, переплетаясь с собственным дыханием Скайуокера. Юноша, расстегнув ширинку любовника и осторожн вытащив наружу крепкий ствол, медленно повторил движения Энакина, глубоко всасывая собственные пальцы.  
  
\- Ммм… Ты вкусный, я тебе не говорил?.. – шепотом выдал Люк, срывая любовнику тормоза.  
  
Не в силах больше терпеть, джедай потянулся к ремню на своих брюках, но Люк его остановил.  
  
\- Позвольте я позабочусь о вас… Мастер.  
  
Скайуокер прикрыл глаза и громко простонал, чувствуя, как ловкие пальцы быстро расправляются с оставшейся преградой и извлекают его яички из тесного плена местной «пыточной», как окрестил он ее для себя, одежды. Но долго безучастным Энакин быть не мог, он резко сел, удерживая Люка под ягодицы, и потянулся подготовить его, но указательный палец нащупал уже влажную мягкую дырочку. На пробу он ввел его внутрь до половины – анус сразу раскрылся, а потом мягко сжался, повинуясь желанию хозяина, хитро смотревшему на джедая и закусившего полную нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Ах ты… Провокатор… Ты… Глупый мальчишка… - шептал Энакин, уже тремя пальцами двигая в растянутой дырке, вспоминая, как рьяно растрахивал ее ночью, как потом смотрел украдкой в зеркало сбоку от кровати, наблюдая, как из покрасневшего отверстия вытекала его сперма.  
  
«Провокатор» лишь стонал, подавался на его пальцы, а рукой медленно надрачивал ему, покрывая его шею легкими поцелуями и более чувствительными укусами. Еще один такой укус – и сильным толчком ладони Скайуокера вновь опрокинули на кровать.  
  
С блестящей от испарины кожей, со сверкающими глазами, с торчащим из-под так до конца и не расстегнутой рубашки членом – Люк выглядел восхитительно. Продолжая сводить Энакина с ума, юноша приподнялся над его бедрами, подвел рукой пенис мужчины к своему анусу и медленно насадился на него. Оба любовника хрипло застонали.  
  
\- Давай же… - выдавил из себя каким-то чудом джедай. – Доставь удовольствие… своему Мастеру…  
  
Судя по взгляду Люка, тот уже мало соображал. Судорожно всхлипнув, он приподнялся и вновь опустился на крепкий ствол, позволяя ощущению заполненности захватить его с головой, и громко застонал.   
  
Мужчина еле удерживал себя от порыва подмять под себя тонкое тело и с силой втрахать его в матрас. Пока мог, он предпочел насладиться зрелищем юного мальчишки, двигающимся без всякого ритма на его члене, судорожно скребущего ногтями по его груди, не в силах справиться с получаемым наслаждением. Энакин мягко гладил его бедра, расправлял полы рубашки, нарочно слегка касаясь тканью напряженного члена, иногда задевая и чувствительную головку, заставляя юного любовника буквально поскуливать. После очередного такого касания тот выдохнул:  
  
\- Эни…  
  
И остатки самоконтроля прославленного джедая ушли к ситхам, Сидиусу и еще куда подальше. Почти мгновенно обхватив упругое, гибкое тело Люка руками, Скайуокер прижал его к себе, перевернулся так, чтобы дрожащий от обилия ощущений мальчик оказался на спине, и принялся быстро двигаться внутри его жаркой, начинающей пульсировать дырочки, слушая сладкие вскрики Люка, чувствуя, как тот всем телом выгнулся ему навстречу, делая объятия более плотными, впился ногтями в кожу на спине и принялся двигаться ему навстречу. Оргазм уже подступал, речитатив Люка ему на ухо: «Эни, да, да, еще, Эни, еще, Эни, Эни, Эни…» только усугублял положение, заставляя того взрыкивать, еще сильнее толкаться в прижавшееся и занемевшее в таком положении от обилия удовольствия тело, покрывать лицо юноши лихорадочными поцелуями, в перерывах шепча ответное: «Да, мой сладкий, да-да-да, мой хороший, да, так, так хорошо?.. Люк, о, Сила, Люк…».  
  
Глаза юноши распахнулись, все тело замерло и напряглось, словно натянутая тетива лука, рот раскрылся в немом крике, и Энакин почувствовал, как его любовник запульсировал изнутри, но был не в силах оторвать взгляда от застывшего в экстазе лица, пока его собственный оргазм не накрыл его с головой, заставляя буквально без сил рухнуть на юношу под ним.  
  
Через какое-то время Скайуокер пришел в себя, чуть приподнялся, ладонью ласково погладил любовника по щеке.  
  
\- Люк?  
  
Юноша приоткрыл глаза и счастливо улыбнулся. Энакин не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Он хотел, было, откатиться в сторону, но Люк не разжимал объятий. На вопросительный взгляд джедая он лишь пробормотал, потупив взгляд:  
  
\- Полежи так еще… Мне нравится, когда… когда ты внутри… - И покраснел.  
  
Нежность затопила душу Скайуокера, он ласково приподнял лицо юного любовника и нежно его поцеловал, отвлекая и переворачиваясь вместе с ним на спину. Люк лишь удивленно что-то промычал в поцелуй, но затих, понимая, что Энакин никуда не собирается. Еще спустя минуту он тихо рассмеялся.  
  
\- Похоже, мы ее все-таки помяли… - выдохнул он, и теперь комнату огласил смех уже двоих.  
  
\- К черту эту рубашку – я тебе новые подарю. Но при одном условии.  
  
\- Это еще при каком? – с интересом взглянул на него Люк.  
  
\- Ты будешь носить их только в моем присутствии. – Глаза джедая снова потемнели, проворные пальцы уже расстегнули последнюю пуговицу многострадального предмета гардероба.  
  
\- Идет, - ответил Люк, выпутывая руки из манжет, укладываясь на бок вместе с Энакином, ощущая, как внутри него снова твердеет член любовника…


	2. Chapter 2

\- Идет, - ответил Люк, выпутывая руки из манжет, укладываясь на бок вместе с Энакином, ощущая, как внутри него снова твердеет член джедая. В такой позе он не проникал глубоко, что позволяло любовникам нежиться в постепенно возвращающемся жаре страсти.  
  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь будет?..- выдохнул ему в губы Энакин.  
  
\- Что?.. – непонимающе вгляделся в него Люк.  
  
\- На встречу я уже опоздал. А кроме этого на сегодня планов у меня не было. А это значит, что я не выпущу тебя из постели… ближайшую… пару… часов… - приподняв для удобства ногу юноши, Скайуокер делал сильный толчок после каждого слова, заставляя еще чувствительного любовника вздрагивать.  
  
\- Эни, о…   
  
\- Люк? Больно? – увидев гримасу на лице парня, джедай поспешил выйти и осторожно уложил того вновь на спину.  
  
\- Нет, просто… Просто еще чувствительный и… и, кажется, из меня течет… - Окончательно смутившись, он закрыл алеющее лицо руками.  
  
Энакина словно огненным языком продрало по позвоночнику.   
  
\- Люк, посмотри на меня, - мягко позвал он.  
  
Тот приоткрыл глаза.  
  
\- Смотри. На. Меня.  
  
Повинуясь приказу, алеющий Люк убрал руки и сцепил взгляд с мужчиной. Освободившись, наконец-то от окончательно измятых и испачканных брюк, тот медленно развел его ноги, удобно устроился между ними, слегка сползая по кровати, благо, они оказались лежащими поперек нее, склонил голову и мягкими движениями языка принялся слизывать уже остывшую сперму с живота любовника. Люк только всхлипнул, напряг пресс и закусил ребро ладони, стремясь заглушить звуки, что так и просились наружу из его рта.   
  
Увидев такой «вызов», Энакин лишь усмехнулся. Ничего, он еще заставит его сегодня кричать и не раз…  
  
Закончив с животом, джедай двинулся ниже, поцелуями наградил нежную кожу в складке, где стройные ноги вливались в крепкое, но еще по-юношески тонкое тело, обласкал внутреннюю сторону бедра, потом переключился на другую ногу, повторив весь путь в обратном направлении. Член Люка уже подрагивал, постепенно наливаясь кровью. Но Энакин обошел его вниманием, вместо этого широким движением лизнув яички. Люк дернулся, чуть свел ноги, но Скайуокер вовремя предугадал его судорожное движение и руками уперся ему под коленки, не давая закрыться, всерьез взялся исполнять задуманное. Он с нажимом прошелся по шву между яичками, а потом втянул одно в рот, лаская его языком и посасывая, вырывая сдавленное мычание. Энакин заметил, как под губами юноши проступила кровь – так сильно тот закусил ладонь. Но упрямство джедай впитал еще с молоком матери, поэтому он продолжил, уже с другим яичком.   
  
Люк раскраснелся, даже на загорелой груди можно было видеть алые пятна, член его, уже вовсю возбужденный, пачкал живот смазкой, но руку от губ он все же не убирал.  
  
«Ладно», - подумал Энакин. – «А если так?..»  
  
И медленно начал двигаться языком ниже.   
  
Люк даже привстал, упираясь локтями, и широко раскрытыми глазами следил за действиями джедая. Тот лишь смотрел в ответ, пробираясь к своей цели.  
  
Когда влажный, упругий язык скользнул сразу внутрь, Люк закричал. Все еще приоткрытая после соития, мягкая дырочка впустила Энакина, позволяя вылизывать раздраженные трением стеночки, давая джедаю попробовать свой собственный вкус, а юноша дрожал под его руками и метался, Скайуокер еле удерживал его. Решив немного поменять положение, Энакин выше приподнял попку Люка, подвигая колени юноши ближе к его груди. Чуть пришедший в себя мальчишка сам помог любовнику, заменяя руки джедая своими, удерживая ноги и откровенно подставляясь, смотря совсем шалыми глазами, как голова Энакина движется между его ног, как мелькает в промежности его быстрый, наглый язык, чувствуя каждое его движение внутри себя – нежное, аккуратное, точное и выверенное, стремившееся доставить максимум удовольствия.  
  
\- О, Сила, Энакин! – только и смог прошептать он.  
  
Как долго это продолжалось, Энакин не знал – настолько увлекся Люком, его стонами и тонкими всхлипами, его горячей кожей под руками, сладкой раскрытой дыркой. Очнулся он только, когда юноша сильно толкнул его ногой в плечо, очевидно, уже не в первый раз. Скайуокер поднял взгляд наверх, отмечая, как его юный любовник судорожно облизывает свои губы.  
  
\- Я хочу попробовать тебя… - выдохнул он, неожиданно быстро меняя их местами, не давая джедаю толком опомниться. Секунда – и вот уже Люк быстрыми движениями облизывает внушительно покачивающийся от притока крови член мужчины, заставляя того потрясенно выдохнуть: ночью они не дошли до этого, утомленные переговорами и банкетом.   
  
Теперь же Люк, словно с цепи сорвавшийся, яро ласкал Энакина, облизывал и посасывал головку, рукой перебирал яички, другой обхватывая основание члена для удобства, брал за щеку, водил по нёбу и пропускал глубоко в рот, поджимая снизу языком.  
  
\- Ты же говорил, я у тебя первый... - выдохнул Энакин, слегка ошарашенный не столько старанием, сколько умением юного любовника.   
  
Парень выпустил член изо рта и в безотчетном порыве потерся носом о живот джедая, пачкая кожу влажными, в смазке, губами. Он зарделся еще сильнее, красиво и возбуждающе - порочный ангел, он ведь казался Энакину все еще чистым и... невинным.  
  
\- Первый, - промурлыкал юноша, утыкаясь носом в живот джедая. - Первый... мужчина. Просто я способный.  
  
\- Способный? - с усмешкой повторил Скайуокер, заметив заминку мальчишки, подаваясь бедрами на почти ленивые поглаживая Люка: у того были потрясающие руки, сжимающие так необходимо, так правильно.  
  
\- Ты смотрел на меня, - Люк с шумом втянул воздух, наслаждаясь запахом возбужденного мужчины, словно и не слыша его слов. - Все эти недели ты тааак смотрел... Я возвращался и... - он слегка выгнулся, давая Энакину разглядеть изгиб своей поясницы, проехался лицом выше по его животу и прихватил зубами кожу чуть выше пупка. - ...ласкал себя пальцами, представляя, что ты делаешь это со мной... Теперь ты понимаешь, как я хотел тебя?  
  
Энакин задохнулся, пораженный этим признанием. Запустил руку в волосы юноши, схватился сильно, чувствуя, что можно, приподнял его голову, наслаждаясь видом поплывших глаз и красных припухших губ, приглашающе раскрытых и...  
  
\- Скажи мне... что я должен... делать?.., - прошептал Люк, усиливая движения ладоней, царапая член у основания.  
  
И Энакин сорвался, выдавил хрипло и жарко:  
  
\- Люк, ситх, да… Давай, соси… Ох, глубже, возьми глубже… Какой же у тебя горячий рот… - остановить поток откровений Скайуокера сейчас не смогло бы и появление всего Совета прямо у него в комнате.  
  
Старательный мальчик, прикрывая от таких комплиментов глаза и алея щеками, лишь принимался за дело еще усерднее. В какой-то момент он убрал руку с члена Энакина и взял его глубже. И еще глубже. И еще.  
  
Застывший джедай наблюдал за тем, как покрасневшие губы коснулись его паха, чувствовал, как глотка судорожно, но мягко сокращалась сразу под головкой – Люк сумел пропустить его прямо в горло. Потом отстранился, вдохнул и вновь повторил движение, сразу гладко скользя вниз. Энакин протянул руку, пальцами слегка надавливая на горло любовника, с восторгом ощущая, как разошлись мышцы, чтобы пропустить его ствол внутрь.   
  
Люк бросил на него один-единственный мутный взгляд из-под прилипшей ко лбу и лезущей в глаза челки.   
  
С громким рыком Скайуокер буквально набросился на мальчишку, безумно целуя его, кусая губы, буквально трахая языком его рот. Тому оставалось лишь чуть испуганно простонать и расслабиться в охвативших его руках – сопротивляться джедаю в такой ситуации было одним из самых глупых занятий.  
  
А Энакину буквально сорвало крышу. Любовники стояли на коленях на постели и неистово целовались, мальчишка буквально таял в руках Скайуокера, заставляя того желать себя еще сильнее. Краем глаза джедай заметил зеркало, что стояло у постели. Развернув Люка к себе спиной, он передвинулся, чтобы теперь юноша отражался в нем.   
  
\- Посмотри на себя, - прошептал ему Энакин на ухо.  
  
Люк открыл глаза, увидел отражение и смущенно прикрыл глаза.  
  
\- Нееет. Люк… Смотри.  
  
Повинуясь, юноша вновь посмотрел в зеркало. Скайуокер медленно провел руками по его телу:  
  
\- Ты такой красивый… Сладкий... Нежный…Чувствительный… - Чуть царапнул ногтями соски, вслушиваясь в прерывистые вдохи и выдохи любовника. – Гибкий… – Заставил расставить колени шире. – Раскрытый и влажный. – Одним резким движением вошел до конца в натруженную дырку. Люк выгнулся и громко простонал в ответ на неожиданное вторжение, но взгляда не опустил.  
  
\- Правильно. Смотри на себя… Наслаждайся собой… Наслаждайся нами… - выдохнул Энакин ему на ухо, прикусил мочку, не прекращая медленно двигаться внутри. Юноша вцепился в обнявшие и поддерживающие его руки и хотел двинуться навстречу, но крепкая хватка на его бедре остановила.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросил его Скайуокер, вылизывая ему шею, не меняя темпа толчков.  
  
\- Я… О, Эни… Еще…  
  
\- Еще? Что «еще», Люк? Скажи, - джедай не собирался облегчать мальчишке задачу.  
  
\- Энакин, трахни меня, пожалуйста! – выкрикнул Люк, сходя с ума от медлительности своего любовника.  
  
\- Но я ведь уже трахаю тебя, мой маленький… - еще один выдох в покрасневшее ушко.  
  
\- Быстрее! Энакин, пожалуйста, трахни меня сильнее, я не могу больше, пожалуйста!!! – уже чуть не плакал юноша, отбрасывая последние крохи стеснения. И тут же был вознагражден.  
  
\- Хороший мальчик, - медом в уши полился шепот Энакина, а потом он резко ускорился, буквально вдалбливаясь в юношу, вырывая у того протяжный крик, почти сразу же переросший в скулеж и всхлипы.  
  
\- Да, да, да, Энакин, вот так, еще, пожалуйста, Мастер, да, Энакин, еще, не останавливайся, Сила, молю, не останавливайся! – Люк, не в силах контролировать собственный рот, лишь сжал руками запястья яростно двигавшегося в нем мужчины, его тело просто сгорало с каждым толчком. Люк на мгновение словно ослеп и оглох, не в силах контролировать собственное сведенное судорогой наслаждения тело, когда мощный оргазм прошел по его нервам, заставляя судорожно корчиться в сжимающих его руках.   
  
Энакин дернулся, не в силах держаться больше. Он осел, заведя руки назад для опоры: Люк осел вместе с ним, не желая выпускать из себя член любовника. Он сделал еще несколько движений, не отводя взгляда от зеркала.   
  
Мужчина не удержался и провел рукой по медленно опадающему члену юноши, выдаивая последние капли.   
  
Люк сдавленно простонал, сжимая его внутри. Скайуокер впился зубами в плечо любовника и кончил следом, ощущая, как кружится голова, а все тело становится сплошным желе.   
  
Слегка отойдя от оргазма, он вышел из отключившегося Люка, мягко уложил его на постель и принялся ждать, когда тот очнется.  
  
\- Мой Люк. Никому не отдам, - обреченно выдохнул Энакин, смотря на то, как едва пришедший в себя мальчишка поворачивает голову, утыкаясь в ласкающую его щеку ладонь.


End file.
